


Double Mint Mocha

by FatalViolet520



Series: (all about) you, you, you [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista! Seungmin, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, artist! jeongin, as usual too much exposition but then again im not sorry, i mean if it was ME i'd be swearing up left down and right when faced with shitty customers, if you dont like mint chocolate you WILL be eliminated natural selection is coming for you, it got soft at the end like REAL SOFT, jeongin is a little shit with good intentions, laughing while kissing, like no shame no barred flirting it's cute i swear, mild swearing, too.... much.... exposition.... UGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalViolet520/pseuds/FatalViolet520
Summary: The last thing Kim Seungmin is expecting on an early Wednesday morning is not a crappy drawing of himself left on Table 9, to say the least. Nor is he expecting that when he moves to the morning shift, Yang Jeongin waltzes into the coffee shop and into his life, all double mint mocha and crappy drawings and bad flirting.(or, seungmin has Feelings for the cute customer who only wants the special he makes and doesn't know what to do with them.)





	Double Mint Mocha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Briee_elle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briee_elle/gifts).



> Disclaimer: i have no idea how jobs fuckin work and i have no intention of learning how they do
> 
> ANYWAY i now know a fuckton about coffee and something about coffee machines but if i happen to say something wrong u are probably correct i dont know :D STILL THIS IS FOR THE WONDERFUL BRIEE_ELLE THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME UWU AND PLEASE ENJOY THIS
> 
> also songs i recommend for this fic: [beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68tuw3LQuG0) (kei x the solutions) and [sun & moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phsk2sCM3eo) (nct 127)
> 
> Edit, 15/07/19: proofread and corrected typos

 

_Cause we’re young,_

_Cause we’re wild,_

_Cause we’re free,_

_Cause we are._

 

* * *

 

It’s nearly three months before Seungmin’s moved to the morning shift of the coffee shop he works part-time in - mostly Wednesdays, Fridays and weekends because that’s when he doesn’t have day lectures.

 

“God, Seungmin, you’re weird,” Minho sighs, resting his chin on top of a mop to observe Seungmin erase the chalkboard to write on Wednesday’s special coffee. “You’re like, the first person to request for the morning shift.” Seungmin doesn’t bother to point out that _he’s_ working the morning shift as well, the hypocrite.

 

Seungmin shrugs, accidentally breaking a piece of chalk as he does so. “I’m a morning person, hyung, and I like coming in early. Everything’s fresh and just brewed and the air is nicer.”

 

“That’s fair. We don’t have to lock up and shit too, I heard the night shift people have it bad… is it true?”

 

Seungmin just gives a long, deep sigh, telling Minho all that he needs to know.

 

“Alright, perk up, sunshine,” Minho chirps. “We’re open and you’re gonna experience your first morning rush.”

 

“How bad can it be?” Seungmin asks, taking his spot behind the station and busying himself with the coffee machine in preparation. “Do you usually have a lot of people?”

 

“Depends,” Minho replies cryptically, just as the door swings open and the first group of customers pour in.

 

It’s definitely different from the night crowds, Seungmin thinks as he swings into gear, making his first americano of the day. The night crowds usually consisted of sleep-deprived students and the odd person struck with insomnia or restlessness; the day still consists of sleep-deprived students, but they look more frantic, checking their phones and grabbing their drinks and booking it as soon as the drinks are ready, along with the business workers and locals who are less harried but still considerably rushed.

 

The morning is brighter, with more energy and more life, and _this_ is what Seungmin likes. Quiet, still nights with the buzz ringing in his ears has its own beauty, but Seungmin likes the sun and the day and the rush and the vitality that it punches with, and he’s honestly just so glad that he’d finally been moved from the night shift.

 

It’s about eleven when the store quietens down, and they're left with just a few tables, some straggling customers and the odd person popping in for a hot chocolate before throwing themselves back out into the autumn sunshine. Minho had disappeared into the back to grab a quick lunch, leaving Seungmin the only one to manage the till, but it’s fine - there’s no one ordering anything. He makes himself busy by steaming some milk and checking their stock of coffee beans for the rest of the day, assured that it’ll last at least till after the lunch hour rush.

 

It’s just then that the doorbell chimes sweetly with the sound of an arriving customer and Seungmin swings around, surprised and halfway through brewing some espresso.

 

“‘S okay, I got this,” Minho says, coming out just that moment and clapping Seungmin on his back, his breath smelling like _kimchi_. Seungmin gives him a thumbs-up and goes back to checking on his espresso. He’s sure he’s gonna go back to his apartment smelling like he bathed in coffee, but it’s not bad, the coffee smells good.

 

“Here you go,” Minho says, sliding a ticket over. “One large iced caramel latte, served for table 9. Extra whipped cream.”

 

“Gotcha,” Seungmin returns, reaching over to grab a large glass and starting to fill the order.

 

It’s calming, almost methodical, preparing the coffee. It’s one of Seungmin’s favourite parts of the job, manning the coffee station. He doesn’t need to talk to many people and he gets to smell all the coffee and prepare pretty latte art if he has the time, so it’s overall a win-win situation. Squeezing out an almost obscene amount of whipped cream on top of the coffee, he sticks a straw in and puts the glass on a tray, sliding out from behind the counter and heading towards the table near the windows.

 

“Your caramel latte with extra whipped cream,” Seungmin says, setting the drink down in front of the young man.

 

“What? Oh - thank you,” The young man says, looking up from where he had been moving his pencil over a small sketchbook. “Thank you… Seungmin-ssi,” He says again, smiling a little after taking note of Seungmin’s name tag.

 

“You’re welcome,” Seungmin replies simply, intent on moving away and leaving the man alone again.

 

“Hey, wait, aren’t you gonna talk to me?” 

 

Seungmin blinks. “Um - I’m sorry - I don’t - the customers don’t usually want to talk…”

 

“Well, I do,” The man declares. “I’ve never seen you before at this time, are you new?”

 

“Oh. No. No, I’m not new, I just -”

 

“Seungmin!” Minho yells from the counter, and Seungmin becomes frantic.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, I should go,” Seungmin says hurriedly, more than a little apologetic.

 

“‘S fine, go,” The man says, his eyes crinkling up as he smiles, and the smile shoots right through Seungmin’s heart and it makes him go _oh_ , the breath juddering through his chest. Still, there’s no time to dwell on this revelation, Minho needs him.

 

“Great, you’re back,” Minho says harriedly as soon as Seungmin slides into his station. “I need two americanos and a double-espresso, let’s go!”

 

Seungmin doesn’t think much after that.

 

“Good job,” Minho says, proud but exhaustion bleeding through his voice after the lunch rush hour is over. “Just one more hour until it’s over… hey, I’ll take over this mess, you go clean the tables, yeah?”

 

“Thanks,” Seungmin says, managing a small, grateful smile. The tables were always fairly clean because the customers cleaned up themselves, but there was always the odd table with the cups left and straws strewn around. It’s very rare that someone leaves their personal belongings behind, but it happens sometimes, with how mindful most of the customers are.

 

So it’s strange, definitely strange, to approach table 9 and find it littered with crumpled napkins and a single sheet of plain paper lying down. Frowning, Seungmin tries to think back at who sat at table 9 as he sweeps the napkins into the trash and picks the paper up, but then something on it catches his eye. His eyes scan over the note scrawled in the top corner of the paper. ‘ _For you, Seungmin-ssi_ ’, the words says simply, and Seungmin thinks he’s going to get a heart attack.

 

It’s a drawing. Of him.

 

 

It might have been sweet, almost flirty, but on the paper is a badly drawn figure of him in thin marker and it just makes Seungmin huff indignantly, but his heart is still pounding, relentless and he can’t help but swallow the tiny lump of disappointment in his throat.

 

“I hate Table 9, whoever that was,” Seungmin announces loudly despite knowing fully _who_ sat there as he makes his way back to the counter.

 

“Jeongin-ssi,” Minho says airily, performing a full backflush on one the espresso machine and grimacing slightly. “That’s his name, because no one else has sat at Table 9 today.”

 

“Well, he drew a really bad drawing of me,” Seungmin complains, and can’t help the pout that’s forming on his lips, some of his indignance shining through. “I don’t know if he was joking or what, and I didn’t even _do_ anything to him! Does he - hate me or something?”

 

“Stop being so dramatic,” Minho says, snorting a little, “He was probably just bored or something. You can always ask him when he comes back.”

 

“He’s coming back?”

 

“Oh yeah, he said he wanted to try the Double Mint Mocha but that’s not our special today, so he’s coming back on Saturday.” Minho gives him a grin, something like playfulness lurking underneath the smile, “Be ready for your artist, hmm?”

 

Minho deserves the dirty dishcloth to his head, no matter what Minho complains to Woojin, their manager, later.

 

* * *

 

By the time the weekend rolls around, Seungmin has probably lost the drawing, and is much more worried about missing his shift when he wakes up late on Saturday.

 

“You’re really going through it,” Felix remarks as Seungmin rushes in, just half an hour before they open.

 

“Whatever,” Seungmin says, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he changes into his uniform and puts his apron on haphazardly, not really noticing that he’s tied the strings incorrectly.

 

“ _You_ can be grateful,” Felix declares, retying Seungmin’s apron strings for him. “I’m steaming the milk and doing the froth so you don’t have to.”

 

Seungmin eyes him. “So _I_ can make the coffee, because you don’t like doing that, right?”

 

Felix scowls and lobs an empty milk carton at him, though Seungmin isn’t wrong. Felix prefers steaming the milk to handling coffee beans, mainly because it gives him a headache being around too much coffee after a while - the absolute irony, since he was working in a coffee shop.

 

“Well, here we go!” Felix says happily, just twenty minutes later after Seungmin finishes writing the special of the day with a flourish of his hand and almost lobbing the piece of chalk into Felix’s face. Felix moves towards the station, but Seungmin stands in front of the chalkboard for a while, frowning. “Seungminnie? What’s up?”

 

Seungmin hesitates, looking back at the special today. _Double Mint Mocha_. “Nah, ‘s nothing. Thought I forgot something.”

 

He’s not wrong, in the end. It’s not like he forgets something, like his wallet or his keys, or he forgets how to make a macchiato or screws up an espresso, or forgets a customer’s order - _rather_ , he forgets about that one particular customer and that one particular drawing gifted to him just days ago.

 

“Hi,” The young man from Wednesday says, and Seungmin can’t keep his own damn mouth shut.

 

“ _You_ ,” Seungmin starts, then everything rushes out. “You left the picture here on Wednesday and I just wanna know do you hate me or something because that wasn’t the most flattering picture I’ve ever seen and you didn’t even say anything else -” He cuts himself off abruptly, very much aware that one, he’s rambling, and two, there’s an ever-growing line behind the man and he can’t afford any delays.

 

The young man blinks, then a surprised laugh is drawn from his mouth. “I’m glad you remember me, Seungmin-ssi. Well, I want the special, a double mint mocha, and my name’s Jeongin.”

 

Seungmin suppresses the urge to scowl and slides on a customer-appropriate face, which he says is neutral but Felix says it looks like he’s a second away from emptying an americano over the next unruly customer. “Alright, coming right up! That’ll be… oh - okay, thank you, here’s your change. Your drink will be ready soon.”

 

The young man - Jeongin, Seungmin reminds himself - shuffles along and Seungmin goes back to placing orders, entering what must be the twentieth americano of the morning, glad to see the end of the line in sight. He rushes the last few orders and starts to fill orders with Felix after washing his hands and sliding gloves on, Woojin’s nagging about hygienic practices echoing in the back of his head.

 

 _Three americanos, one special and two mochas_ , Seungmin repeats to himself, glancing at the tickets every so often.

 

“Done,” Felix says, reaching over to tear the two mocha tickets away and placing them on a tray, bumping shoulder with Seungmin as he does so. “You’re _welcome_ , don’t need to thank me.”

 

“Then I won’t,” Seungmin replies, shaking up the mint chocolate syrup in its pleasantly-horrid green bottle as Felix shuffles out to serve the drinks. Throwing what he needs in the blender, he lets it go, reaching for more ice and watching the drink as it blends, topping it off with ice and allowing the drink to smoothen and silken. With a fluidity he’s extremely proud of, he grabs a glass, fills it up with the drink and tops it off with whipped cream, drizzling mint chocolate on top of it with a flick of his hand and sticking a small bar of chocolate in it for good measure.

 

One of his better creations, definitely.

 

“Look at this,” Seungmin sighs as Felix slides back in, already messing with the espresso machine for the remaining orders. “It’s so beautiful and it’s going to… someone less beautiful.”

 

“I heard that,” Jeongin calls, leaning over the waiting counter where he can see the station. “Can I report you for unprofessional behaviour? Can I talk to your manager?”

 

“You could,” Seungmin says, passing the drink to him as well as a straw, “But then you’d never get to drink this ever again, so think about it wisely, Jeongin-ssi.”

 

Jeongin pretends to think about it as he takes a sip of the drink, but then his eyes widen and he’s staring at his glass in awe, watching the drip of chocolate and mint and cream and he looks so surprised that it’s kind of _cute_  Seungmin will never admit he had that thought.

 

“Hey, this is really, really good? Like, ‘I want to marry this’ good? God, this alone can make me come back here for the rest of my life.” Jeongin says in a hurry, like he can’t get the words out fast enough, and it makes Seungmin laugh, pleased and flushed with pride that his special received such warm feedback.

 

“Thank you,” Seungmin says, smiling a little, “I made this drink, and my manager liked it so much he asked me if I would make it during my shifts and he’d put it on the menu. I’m glad you like it.”

 

Jeongin just looks at him for a while as he swirls his straw thoughtfully, and Seungmin tries not to flinch under his stare, feeling hot prickles run over his skin. It takes a few seconds before Jeongin seemingly snaps out of his thoughts, smiling at Seungmin. “Well, now it’s settled that I’m coming back every week, I hope you’ll be happy seeing me for the rest of your life.”

 

“... I’m changing back to the night shift.”

 

“Is that why I’ve never seen you before?” Jeongin asks interestedly, and Seungmin tries not to point out his drink is literally melting, condensation heavy on his hands and the cream melting into the icy drink. It won’t taste as good anymore, and he wants it to taste good, so Jeongin can savour it.

 

Not because it’s Jeongin. Just - because.  

 

“I suppose so. I used to work the night shift until this Wednesday.”

 

“Is that also why I’ve never seen this special before?”

 

“Oh - yeah, probably. I’m the only one who makes it… if it wasn’t for this drink I’d still be stuck in the night shift.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you moved, or I wouldn’t have met my favourite barista, right?”

 

“Oh - um - yeah - I guess,” Seungmin stutters, fumbling with his words and feeling unnecessarily hot around his collar. He chances a glance at Jeongin and with a jolt, realises that Jeongin is _still_ looking at him, eyes tracing over his features and his uniform and his slightly stained apron, lingers on the mess of his hair and the dark under his eyes and the ink of coffee on his fingertips.

 

“So am I your favourite customer?” Jeongin asks, and it could be cheeky, but there’s an air to it like he’s being serious and Seungmin doesn’t think his heart could pound any faster.

 

“I’ve seen you for a grand total for two days,” Seungmin points out fairly, hoping to the highest heavens he isn’t blushing. “I can’t make a valid claim.”

 

Jeongin laughs at that, and seems like he’s about to ask something again, but then he peeks over Seungmin’s shoulder, pointing behind him. “Hey, I think your co-worker is calling you? I should probably leave you to work… I’ll be at table 9.” Jeongin says, smiling and taking his drink with him, leaving a few bills in the tip jar as he goes.

 

“While you were flirting I had to fill in five more americanos,” Felix says a little grumpily, welcoming Seungmin back. “I’ve got two specials for you, please work your magic, oh wise one.”

 

“Sorry,” Seungmin says a little guiltily, “I got distracted, I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, it happens,” Felix says immediately, placating in nature. “As long as you don’t ditch your shift I’m not gonna like - throw a fit or something. Besides,” Felix adds, giving Seungmin a cheeky smile, “I see you’ve got your eye on a customer, huh?”

 

Seungmin is so tempted to put Felix into the espresso machine. “I do _not_ ,” He says firmly, grabbing a new can of condensed milk, “He just said the special was nice and thanked me for it. _Nothing_ more.” He’s sure he’s blushing now, with how hot his face feels and how Felix jabs a hard elbow into his ribs.

 

Felix just grins at him, wide and slow, and this, Seungmin thinks, is fear.

 

Jeongin almost slips out of Seungmin’s mind as the day progresses, distracted by customers, as always. By the time they disperse, it’s almost time for a shift change, and Seungmin spends his time lazily cleaning up the station while Felix flutters around, picking up cups and napkins from the tables.

 

“Seungmin-ssi,” A familiar voice calls, and Seungmin whips around, his heart already thudding in his chest and god, _Jeongin’s smile_.

 

“Yes?” Seungmin asks, and hopes his voice isn’t shaking.

 

“Here.” Jeongin thrusts a piece of paper at him before smiling again and making his way out. “See you next week!”

 

Seungmin can only manage another sigh when he looks down to find the paper with another shittily drawn picture of him, presumably when he was working at the station, all thick marker and stained corners and fingerprints. But as he looks at it, the edges brown from what seems like a coffee stain, there’s something like fondness growing in the corners of his heart, and if he keeps the drawing, places it carefully in his drawer at home - well, that’s for him alone to know.

 

Like he promises, Jeongin comes around every Saturday, sometimes on Wednesdays if he can, and every time he comes he leaves more badly drawn pictures of Seungmin. He keeps all of the drawings. Sometimes it’s of him, sometimes it’s of the coffee shop scene, the crowd and the buzz, but if there’s a pattern that Seungmin notices, it’s that Jeongin always writes a note on the drawings, telling him little pieces of his own day and encouraging Seungmin.

 

He likes the drawings more than he could ever admit.

 

“What am I supposed to _do_ with all this that you give me?” Seungmin demands from Jeongin one rainy Saturday morning, “I can’t even sell them, they look terrible, why do you draw me like that?”

 

Jeongin looks up from his wallet, an impish smile peaking at his mouth. “That implies you’ve been keeping my drawings, Seungmin-ssi. Have you really been keeping all of the drawings that you have nowhere to put them?”

 

Damn. “It’s a saying,” Seungmin says, but even his excuse sounds weak in his ears. At any rate, that doesn’t stop the pleased smile from creeping up Jeongin’s mouth, accompanied by the flush that stays present throughout his cheeks as Seungmin prepares his order.

 

“Here you go,” Seungmin says, passing Jeongin his double mint mocha and not looking at him at all. This time though, instead of making his way to the table he always sits at - table 9, Seungmin’s mind supplies helpfully - Jeongin takes a seat at one of the bar stools, leaning over so he can watch Seungmin.

 

“What?” Seungmin asks, a little self-conscious.

 

“Nothing,” Jeongin says, “Just wanna watch. Making coffee seems fascinating.”

 

“It’s alright, you can say it,” Felix chimes in. “You can say you wanna sit there to look at Min, it’s okay.”

 

“Lix!” Seungmin hisses, bats at him with a dishcloth and chases him back to the till, his cheeks still burning. Still, he can’t help but notice that Jeongin hadn’t denied what Felix had said, and now he was just sitting there, watching Seungmin make coffee and seemingly content with the world.

 

Seungmin had accepted that the blush flooding his cheeks was something he couldn’t help. After all this time, accepting Jeongin’s shitty drawings and making too many double mint mochas for him, he had grown to become fond of the other, looking forward to his calm brightness in the midst of the morning rush, and the seeds of fondness had blossomed into a full blown crush.

 

It’s not his fault that Jeongin smiles like he can bring the sun into the room, that Jeongin’s drawings are kinda shitty but the notes are always sweet, that Jeongin always tries bad pickup lines and is bad at them, that he always looks at Seungmin the whole time he stays at the coffee shop.

 

Even so, it’s not like Seungmin is going to do anything about it.

 

He doesn’t think Jeongin is that interested in him, thinks that he’s just a more interesting barista to Jeongin. There’s the bud of hope in his chest whenever Jeongin does something just for him that makes him go _oh_ and his heart stutters once again, but he squashes it down, all the while falling harder and harder.

 

“Your weekly shitty drawing,” Jeongin announces with some dramatic flair when Seungmin finishes his shift later.

 

“I don’t want it,” Seungmin complains, but he takes it anyway, looking somewhere over Jeongin’s shoulder as he does so.

 

Jeongin just smiles, soft. “You know, you asked me once why I draw you like this,” He says, gesturing towards the thin marker and sharp lines. “I’ll tell you why.”

 

“That’s not helpful at all,” Seungmin says flatly, but his heart leaps into his throat and he tries to desperately squash the balloon of hope in his chest.

 

“Here’s why,” Jeongin says, pulling a sketchbook out of his bag and flipping to a page with familiar fluidity. He looks almost shy, almost bashful as he turns the sketchbook and lets Seungmin see it.

 

The drawing takes his breath away.

 

Faint pencil marks, erased and drawn over and erased and finally inked in; watercolours stained permanently and mixed together like all the sunrises of the sky since the beginning; paper thick and grainy under his fingers, unyielding and bearing coffee stains, chocolate marks, pencil shades.  

 

His own figure, bent over the serving counter and adding the finishing touches to the double mint mocha, fingers delicate over the soft whiteness of the whipped cream and tantalising glisten of the chocolate, the silver glass shining and the colour of coffee almost the same shade as his hair. The background is drawn in, but it fades away with how he’s drawn here, like there’s a faint glow around him, each detail captured in a way that Seungmin can only think _Jeongin Jeongin Jeongin_ and the balloon of hope crawls up his throat and bursts sweetly on his tongue like popping candy.

 

“What do you think?” Jeongin asks after a while, fidgeting and looking at Seungmin anxiously. “I know you’ve only ever seen my crappy drawings but I was actually drawing this and I - I hope you don’t find it creepy that I drew you but -”

 

“Hey,” Seungmin butts in gently, “This is _beautiful_. I - I had no idea you were drawing this… I’m honoured that you actually spent time to draw me.”

 

And Seungmin won’t ever know this, but the way he looks at the drawing, gently lifts it and observes it and places it close against his chest, looking up and smiling like _that_ , all soft and pretty and pure sunshine - Jeongin thinks _he’s_ the one that should be honoured that he can draw Seungmin at all, to try his best at capturing the softness of his hair and the spark in his eyes and all the bits and pieces that make Seungmin him, beautiful in his skin and glowing with happiness.

 

“My pleasure,” Jeongin murmurs, low in his throat. “It’s for you, you can keep it.”

 

Seungmin’s eyes seem to sparkle at that, a pleased flush blooming over the apple of his cheeks. “Really? Are you sure? I should do something for you… This is so beautiful, I love the way you draw.”

 

“Even the shitty ones?” Jeongin laughs, then leans over the counter, unable to help the smile growing across his face. “You can do something for me, actually… Do you wanna go out with me?”

 

“... Oh,” Seungmin says after a few beats, blinking like he can’t believe what he just heard.

 

“Go out with me?” Jeongin asks again, a little nervous but it’s overridden with fondness for Seungmin and his reaction, all blushing cheeks and hot face and pressed lips like he’s trying to suppress a smile.

 

“Like, a date?” Seungmin asks, voice small and a little hesitant.

 

“Like boyfriends,” Jeongin says, reaching over to take Seungmin’s hand. “And we’ll go on dates and you can keep telling me about your lecturer you think is secretly in the FBI without anyone interrupting us. And I’ll keep drawing shitty pictures of you and surprise you with a nice one and you can tell everyone your boyfriend is an artist, but kind of a crappy one.” He squeezes Seungmin’s hand and looks into his eyes, mustering the last bits of his courage. “How bout it, Seungmin-ssi?”

 

“You _idiot_ ,” Seungmin says, but there’s a smile stretching at his lips and he’s squeezing Jeongin’s hand back. “I’d - I’d like that.” He takes a deep breath, clutches the paper to himself a little tighter and laces their fingers together messily. “I’d like to be your boy _friend_ , Jeongin-ssi,” His tone light, teasing, and the sweetness of hope is popping in his mouth.

 

“Well,” Jeongin says, pulling Seungmin as close as he can with the counter between them, “I’d like something else as well.”

 

Seungmin smiles, the depths of his eyes as brown as fresh coffee grinds and his cheeks flushed like cherries. “Do you?”

 

Jeongin nods, slow and in awe. “I’d like to - kiss you,” He says, so soft, just a whisper, like it’s only meant for Seungmin, and all he can see is Seungmin.

 

“I think I’d like that too,” Seungmin murmurs, laughter at the edge of his voice as he leans in closer, eyes fluttering shut and the last thing before his breath is taken away is Jeongin’s own laugh, sweet in his ears and then -

 

They’re kissing.

 

Jeongin tastes like chocolate and whipped cream, minty to a certain degree, but he’s warm, so warm, and a hand comes up to cup his cheek, soft and gentle, like Jeongin’s afraid Seungmin will crumble under his touch. A peck, then another press of their mouths, and another, and another, until laughter breaks through and they can’t kiss because they’re laughing too much, all teeth and smiles.

 

“I think I like you more than the double mint mocha,” Jeongin whispers, a secret, and Seungmin laughs again, bright happiness blooming like flowers in spring.

 

“I think I like you too.”

 

* * *

 

_Four months later_

 

“I’ve got something for you,” Seungmin says seriously, carrying over a double mint mocha and something else behind his back.

 

Jeongin quirks an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Seungmin says, maintaining his grave air. He sets down the drink, then with a dramatic flourish, reveals what’s behind his back. “Children’s colouring books,” He declares, trying not to laugh, “All for you!”

 

“Rude!” Jeongin yells as Seungmin makes his way back to the station, but there’s no heat behind his words and he’s smiling widely, flipping through the book out of amusement.

 

Jeongin puts the book down after a while, looking up to find Seungmin on pure instinct, still looking for him and struck by him every time like it’s the first time all those months ago when he had walked in to mint and chocolate and coffee-coloured hair and cherry lips.

 

The smile Seungmin gives him when their eyes meet is as sweet as his double mint mocha.

 

**Author's Note:**

> funfact i changed the name of this fic like three times - it was 'beautiful', then it was 'in a moment', and i was gonna change it to 'cause we are' before sticking with 'double mint mocha' and i hope you enjoyed that!!! kinda felt like it was different from my usual writing style BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK UWU and find me on tumblr @miroh-minho and look forward for uh the next paint me, two skz fics and two nct fics? anyway im taking my finals next two weeks so wish me luck T.T i hope you guys have a nice day!!


End file.
